InuYasha vs Kouga
by KitsuneGoddess
Summary: InuYasha and Kouga both love Kagome. They must fight in their own way for Kagome's heart. Who will win and who will Kagome choose when she finds out? And whats up with Hojo? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

InuYasha vs. Kouga

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha though that would be really cool.

Note: first flick go easy on me. Please!

"InuYasha come back here!" "Kagome you keep sticking up for that mangy wolf and you just don't want me around!" "InuYasha, you know that's not true! Come back!" "Kagome swallowed her anger as InuYasha stormed off. "Oh bother". Kagome had sat InuYasha a couple of times for trying to attack her wolf demon friend. "He's just a friend. God! Why does he always have to take things too far? Oh well," she said as she headed back to the others. I'll let him come back when he's cooled off.

Back at the camp

SMACK "Ouch Sango. Why do you have to overreact so much?" asked Miroku the Monk. "You know that I can't control my wandering hands, they have a mind of their own." "Control them better, Monk!" yelled a beat red Sango. Her giant boomerang was at her side and ready if he decided to try anything else naughty. "Hey you guys," said Kagome as she walked toward her backpack to get lunch supplies. "Miroku did it again, eh?" "If he only kept his hands to himself then everything would be fine," steamed Sango as she came over to help Kagome. Miroku just sighed loudly and muttered under his breath, something about his hands can't control themselves when I pretty girl was nearby and shouldn't she feel special that he paid attention to her. Shippo, who was sucking on a lollipop near the monk and heard everything he said, rolled his eyes.

"So did Kouga go off then?" asked Kagome. "Well, as soon as you and InuYasha stormed off he decided it was a good time to leave. But he wanted me to give you this." Sango said this as she made the Ramen and then took out a small package wrapped in a piece of hide. "He hoped that it would keep you warm when the snow comes, said Miroku coming up behind them. When he did, Sango immediately turned so she was facing him. "My dear Sango, do you have so little trust in me?" asked Miroku. "I doubt I have any trust in you!" retorted Sango while keeping an anxious look on the Ramen boiling in the pot. "Kagome is this ready yet?" Asked Sango. Kagome looked up from unwrapping the package to stare at the Ramen. "Yep, you should take it off the fire now." "Oh, wow!" inside the package was a pair of nice warm fur gloves. "Oh, they're so warm, exclaimed Kagome, as she put them on. "Oh and a note from Kouga too." My dear Kagome, I hope that you will use and enjoy these gloves as your own. You are my woman now. Kouga "How sweet! Except that he didn't have to put the part about that I am his woman now. But still, how thoughtful!" Kagome laughed and stood up to show Sango and the others.

InuYasha watched Kagome from a limb of a giant oak tree. She looked so happy right now, showing everybody her present. He loved that about Kagome, she was always so lit up. But his blood boiled about Kouga calling her His woman. "Damn you Kouga, why do you always appear?" Inuyasha stared down at Kagome and vowed to make her his own. so how do you like it.? Let me know ch.2 comin' up!

InuYasha jumped down from his tree, his hair flying everywhere. While he was watching Kagome he had fallen asleep and almost fallen down. THUMP brushing dust off of his clothes he strode into the clearing that they had claimed as there camp. Kagome was still sound asleep when he turned toward her. Her hair was tousled but smooth and shiny as silk. Her lips parted halfway and her breath going in and out with a slight stirring of her chest going up and down. "She really is beautiful," thought InuYasha. He walked around to her other side and sat up against a tree so he could watch her and still be near to her. His feet nearly touched her relaxed back. His eyes flicked to each companion as he started to fall asleep again. There was Sango wrapped up in a giant blanket with her boomerang ready if anything happened and she lay a while away from Miroku. Miroku slept with his back against a rock and he kept twitching and muttering about something. InuYasha caught on to the words, Will you bear my child? "Even in his sleep is he bad", thought InuYasha. Shippo was curled around Kirara and they were both sleeping easily. InuYasha wished that everyday could be like this. "so quiet and peaceful. So calm", thought InuYasha as his head hit his chest in a deep slumber.

The next morning

Kagome woke up to find InuYasha's sleeping body sitting up against a tree beside her. Kagome smiled as she watched the hanyou's chest fall up and down. "He really is gorgeous." Thought Kagome while she sat up and started to comb her hair. She still didn't understand how she could brush it before she went to bed and wake up to find it totally knotted. She was trying to pull out a small but tightly wrapped knot when she whimpered an "ow." InuYasha woke up to see Kagome tug at her brush while trying not to yank all her hair out while crying with the pain. (Everybody knows what it's like to have your hair pulled out.) InuYasha stood up and went over to her. "Kagome are you all right," he asked. "Yes it's just this dratted knot and it hurts," cried Kagome as she gave up and looked down at the brush in her hands. Inuyasha took the brush out of her hands and slowly turned her around. She did nothing to stop him so he took the brush and started to comb her hair very gently. The scent of salty tears and her shampoo from last night reached his delicate nose as he slowly ran the comb through her hair. "Hold on tight, I'll get it out," said InuYasha. YANK "Youch!" screamed Kagome, waking the others. "Inuyasha thank you so much," said Kagome as she massaged her scalp. "You got it out." InuYasha stared at her wondering if she was going to sit him. He did yank pretty hard. But Kagome just got up and walked down to the stream to wash. InuYasha sighed a breath of relieve. "Close call," thought InuYasha.

Kagome let out a long sigh as she put her clothes back on. The hot stream had been wonderfully warm to her head. She was glad that the knot was out but the after pain still hurt like the dickens. Walking down the trail to the camp, Kagome heard a noise behind her and spun around quickly. There was Kouga smiling gleefully at her. Kagome relaxed into a normal position and smiled back at him. "Kouga, how are you," Kagome asked. "Fine, fine. I was coming to see if you liked my gift," answered Kouga. "Kouga they are the warmest things in the world, thank you," said Kagome as she gave him a little hug. She meant for the hug to be more of a friendship type of thing: short and friendly, but Kouga wrapped his arms around her and held her even closer. "You are my woman now." "Oh, boy," thought Kagome. "what I have I started now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Umm.... Kouga, do you think you can let me go now," asked Kagome. "Oh Kagome, I am so happy," sighed Kouga who slowly let her go. "Oh geez," thought Kagome. "Listen Kouga...." Kagome started to explain how she wanted things to work as InuYasha ran up the path with a low growl. "You bastard, what do you want," asked InuYasha. "Half-breed, I have nothing to do with you," retorted Kouga. "Kagome and I were just standing here together and then you come up and ruin the moment." "Yeah well Kagome doesn't belong to you and I was wondering where she had gotten to," yelled InuYasha. "Anyway it's not like she likes being here with you, you stupid wolf." "yes she does, you dumb dog," retorted Kouga. They both looked at Kagome. Kagome stared at both of them no emotions in her brown eyes. It took them both a second to figure out that she was angry. "Uh-oh,"they both thought as they waited for the explosion. They squeezed their eyes tight and waited. Nothing happened. Kouga and InuYasha opened their eyes to see Kagome's retreating back. While Kagome stormed away from the two demons she yelled in her head about how stupid they both could be. "Dumb Kouga, dumb InuYasha! How can they fight all the time? What is there problem? And the next question is who do I like? That's it, they both like me. How could I be so blind? What am I going to do?" Kagome wandered down the trail to get her bags. She decided that she would go home, away from both of them for awhile and think it through. "But what am I going to do?"


End file.
